The moment we stop being friends'
by junseoblover
Summary: Again :D This fanfic is not mine. I just really wanted to download it because of wanting to download it. Thanks to the OWNER.
1. Welcome To Seoul

"REALLY? WE'RE MOVING TO SEOUL?" my chair fell down with thud as I stood up as if an invisible force pushed me up from my sit.

Appa laughed as he munched up his dinner.

"Yes Ji Yeon didn't you hear us just now?" omma had a gentle smile on her face which was too-calm response in exchange for my over reaction.

I have always been wishing to live in Seoul and yes my dream—my dream—it's coming true! "When do we leave?" I ask with a high pitch tone, my voice giving out how excited I am.

"Next week."

I slept the whole trip to Seoul and when I opened my eyes I knew that a whole new different world is lying in front of me.

I have been living for about 17 years now but for that long years I had only two friends, Minyu, my best friend whom I left in Daejeon (she was the reason I've been crying my heart out before we traveled to Seoul) and a childhood enemy-friend. It's not that I'm not friendly but they were the only ones I considered as close friends. As long as my brain cells can recall, this childhood friend-enemy of mine, has also moved to Seoul eleven years ago and after that I didn't have any news about him anymore. He was always bullying me when we were kids but at the same time he was the only one who bothered to talk and play with me that time.

It was all in my blurry past but I still remembered how exceptional were his eyes and smile even though most of the time, I see mischief in them. Maybe childhood memories were precious to me that it permanently resided in my mind.

_Oh well If ever I meet him again, I bet we wouldn't recognize each other anymore._

My parents went out for a while to buy our dinner since they like home-cooked foods compared to just eating at the restaurant.

I was fixing my room which had a balcony, when I heard the door bell rang. I run outside thinking it was my parents. I didn't even bother to see whose outside via the small screen near the door.

I pushed the door open, it didn't bulge. I pushed it again and then realized. "Babo," I whispered as I _pulled_ the door open instead.

"So what's for di—" I abruptly stopped as I lay my eyes on a boy about my age or maybe a year older, standing in front me. He had an irritated expression as he held out a plate of rice cake to my face.

"My parents said to give this to you since you just moved here. They wish to welcome you personally but they're too busy for that. Giving you rice cake is quite old fashion but what can I do my parents' are–"he paused. "Oh never mind that."

"Oh okay," and before I could thank him he walked away and entered the apartment parallel to ours.

_Weird._

"Are you sure you will be alright going to school alone?" omma had a worried expression as I was about to open the door leading outside the hall.

"Don't worry omma. We had toured from here to our school right? I'm sure I'll be alright since I'm going to ride a bus anyway," I smiled half-heartedly not sure if I'm going to be alright. Good thing omma didn't notice that because if she did, she will surely drop me to school as if I was in grade school or something.

"Okay fine. Call me if anything came up, alright?"

I nodded. "Annyeong!" I shouted so that even appa, who was still dozing off, could hear it.

After a long ride down the elevator, since we were staying at the twelfth floor, I went outside the building and walk directly to the bus stop. Good thing the bus was still waiting for passengers when I reached it. I went up, wondered my eyes for a seat making sure to avoid busy looking ahjussi and ahjummas and luckily I spotted an empty one at the back.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I asked politely to the boy who was seated next to the window. It took me for a while to recognize that he was the boy staying next to our apartment. "Oh annyeong hasaeyo!"

He gazed up looking half-asleep and then turned back his attention outside the window.

My smile slowly disappeared as I sat down next to him. For the whole ride, I felt like an invisible barrier was between us. I looked at him at the corner of my eyes and observed he had the same uniform as mine, except that he wore the boy version of the uniform of course. I was about to open my mouth to say something but shut it again when I realized he was sleeping. For some reason, I thought I was in heaven because right next to me was a sleeping angel.

I pushed my thoughts away as the bus stopped. _This is it,_ I thought as I stood up and hopped down the bus. Gathering all the strength I have, I walked to school with my head up.


	2. No Man Should Be An Island

"So everyone's here except for—oh that guy again, he's already in senior but he still haven't change," the teacher sighed after a while of introducing myself to class. "Well you can sit right next to the empty seat back there Ji Yeon-ssi."

I nodded and walked with my head bowed to the seat he was pertaining. I felt a bunch of eyes following me as if lacers might come striking out from them anytime. Almost thirty minutes had already passed when the door shut open with a bang. A boy who looked like he just came from a marathon stood at the door with his hands resting on his knees, panting.

"Chwesonghamnida seonsaeng-nim," he bowed at the teacher and straightened up after. He then coolly walked to the desk next to me.

All the girls looked at him admiringly while some of the guys frowned.

I gasped. _Oh shoot! I forgot to wake him up._

His eyes landed on me after he sat down; I avoided his eyes before—before they could kill me.

_Courage. Courage_

I took a deep breath before approaching his table at lunch break.

"A-annyeong hasaeyo?" my voice quivered giving away how nervous I felt.

"Wae?"

_Thank goodness he responded,_that gave me hope somehow. I sat opposite to him since he was eating alone, and settled my tray on the table. I gave him half of the food I bought.

"What's this for? A bribe?" his brow raised.

I smiled unsurely and then started my repentance, "I'm sorry I didn't wake you up at the bus. I totally forgot. Sorry."

"Good thing you realize what you did. Oh well thanks for the bribe, I'm forgetting it all."

"Really?" my face brighten up. "I'm Park Ji Yeon by the way."

"Lee Hongki," he said as he munched up his food like a hungry lion. For a while, I thought the name sounds familiar and for a while, I thought he was cute. Just as I thought everything's fine, I was wrong. He stopped and deliberately retained his cold serious face. "On a second thought, I'm going to forgive you totally only if you don't talk to me from now on."

"Eh?"

"Look around you and you'll see," he stood up and started to walk away.

I didn't get him but in my curiosity, I wondered my eyes around the cafeteria. _Is it just me or almost all the girls around were throwing me malicious glances._

"Annyeong!" a cheerful voice interrupted my thoughts. There stood beside me a smiling girl.

I greeted her back and invited her to sit.

"I'm Eun Hye. I'm one of your classmates by the way, in case you don't remember my face."

"I'm Ji Yeon," I bowed my head. We exchanged basic info about ourselves before she started blubbering about Hongki.

"What do you see around you when Hongki-ssi left you earlier?"

"Well I saw few of the girls were staring at me," I said clueless of what she was about to proclaim.

"They're not only _staring_ at you but they were _glaring_ at you, cursing you under there breaths."

"Eh?" seriously that crept me out.

"You see, Hongki-ssi is quite popular in our school. That table over there which was filled with flirty looking girls was a club dedicated only for him—no no no! Don't look at them for a long time they might sense we're talking about them. Well you can look at it this way; a lot of girls from that club will jump off the cliff if Hongki-ssi said so, and if that's the only way he would recognize them. You see, Hongki-ssi doesn't recognize any of them, he sees them as—how do I call this? Ah! Parasites! Yes parasites. But those girls are quite head-strong, you know they had a motto that goes like this 'If we couldn't have Hongki-oppa, no one will have him'. When we we're still first years, when the club was just newly established, Hongki-ssi had a girlfriend and when those crazy fan girls learned about that, they made a little—no I mean a big scheme that resorted to breaking them apart. The girl went to study abroad instead while Hongki-ssi? He was left here with those evil fan girls; even some of the guys hate him for being that popular among the girls. And therefore, if I were you, you should refrain from talking to him even though you can't help the fact that his loveable face can lure you."

I gulped. This girl sure can summarize a very long story for a short while. "Does that mean he doesn't have any friends at school?"

"Well I think he have friends outside the school or is there? But one thing I'm sure is that I haven't seen him with anyone," I heard a sympathetic tone in Eun hye's voice. She abruptly stood up to walk away, "Well you should finish your food now, lunch time's almost up. Oops! Just a reminder, you should avoid temptation my friend because if they see you next to him the second time around? You're a dead meat. Well—see you later!

Eun hye's warning didn't scare me at all instead it made me want to talk to Hongki more. Not because I wanted to be challenge or even reckless but because I knew how it felt like to be alone and that is the scariest thing on earth.


	3. Dinner Date ? Not !

At past 8:30 in the evening, I found myself ringing the doorbell of Lee's apartment.

It was the third bell when finally the door opened. In the narrow opening, Hongki's head peeped out.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Uhm well— you—well you know—uhmm—" I stammered.

Looking impatient he pushed the door close but before he could, I abruptly threw my weight against the door to prevent it from closing, "I was just about to ask—uhmm—is there any home works for tomorrow?" I couldn't think of any excuse anymore.

"There's none," he once again forcefully pushed the door but I'm quite heavy you know.

"Kidariseyo! Stop pushing please, I just want to ask if you have already eaten?" in my relief he stopped pushing but still didn't open the door wide for us to talk peacefully.

"I haven't. Waeyo?"

"Let's have dinner at our place then."

He thought for a while, "Are you asking me on a date?"

My face got distorted in disbelief. Date_? What is he talking about?_

He chuckled.

_Wow! He actually could laugh. With that smile, no wonder he's popular._

"That was the funniest face I've ever seen. We'll chakamanyo I'll just change my clothes."

"Wait you don't have to change? It's not like a date!" I protested.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I we eat dinner together and the only thing I'm wearing is a towel?" he smirked.

My mouth gapped. That was when I grasped that his hair was dripping and that's why he didn't open the door widely and that's why he was forcefully driving me away. _He just came out from the shower!_

I turned my back to him feeling the blood rush to my face. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were—well I better wait for you inside," I rushed to our apartment before I could immerse myself in embarrass even more.

I heard him chuckle as I walk away.

_Babo. Babo._

"Where's your parents?" Hongki suddenly spoke up; he was at our living room, while I set the table for us.

"They're at work right now. They'll be here by midnight, maybe. What about you?"

"They're at work too though they seldom come home. But that's okay since I'm kind of used to it by now and I'm already 18 anyway. I can leave on my own."

"Oh so you're a year older than me?" I laughed.

"Call me oppa then," his voice sounded serious but kind of sarcastic.

I laughed even more. "I'll pay you if you manage to make me call you oppa, Hong—ki—ssi. Well for now, the food's ready."

I heard footsteps rushed to the kitchen and as I spun around from the sink, he was already seated in dinning table.

I took off the apron and sat opposite him.

"Jalmukesumneda," he said as he dug in.

I watched his first sip with expectance. I was kind of nervous because of the fact that I lack culinary skills. _Of all the things to comfort him why the hell invite him to dinner. Ji Yeon, babo ya? _I don't know for what reason but learning he had been so lonely in school for a damned cause I felt a sense of responsibility to make him feel like there's still someone who wanted to make friends with him, not because of his face but because of whom he is.

He suddenly stopped and looked at me with a sour face. "What the hell did you put in this?"

"W-waeyo?" _I should've guessed this response but not this kind of respond. He can try to be gentle you know,_ I stammered as tears surprisingly formed in my eyes. I felt my lips quiver and my face turned red-hot. Somehow, the feeling seemed familiar.

He's face was shocked as I thought it wouldn't be. After a moment of him being stoned-on-the-spot, he started eating—hungrily. That time, my tears stopped in astonishment. _I thought it was bad?_

"A-are you alright?" I asked as I knocked at the toilet's door with guilt eating me up. "You shouldn't have eaten all of it if it was that bad."

"No it wasn't bad. It's just that my stomach can't take a lot of food at the same time. That's just normal right?" Hongki explained as he did his thing.

"Well yes but," I sighed. "I'll make you some tea then."

"Are you alright now?" I asked. We we're seated at the living as he finished the tea I prepared for him.

"Yeah kind of."

"I'm sorry I made you eat such."

"No I should be the one who's asking for forgiveness right now. What I said was the worst thing to say to someone who worked so hard in order to please me. I'm sorry."

I couldn't respond. The first time I met him, he was too stubborn but what I am seeing right now was the opposite. Maybe he is a good man after all.

"Where were you staying before you moved here anyway?" he asked out of the blue.

"Daejeon."

"Near Gyejoksan?"

"Oh! How'd you know?" I asked in disbelief. _Does he have a special ability or something?_

Catching me unprepared, he smiled. A smile I'm sure I have seen before, a smile which was not only showed by his lips but also his eyes, the exceptional beauty of that smile. It reminded me of someone I have been longing for to see, my first friend, Lee Hongki. I mentally gasped as I realized, _Lee Hongki? Is that why his name sounded familiar? Don't tell me my childhood friend, Lee Hongki and this angel-like Lee Hongki in front of me is the same?_

What happened next was just as unexpected as my apprehension is. He held my arms and pulled me into a tight hug. Then he whispered to my ear in very excited tone, "I missed you fatty-ah."


	4. Secret Place

"Good Morning."

"Ahhh!" I shrieked as soon as I close our apartment's door the next morning.

"Is that how you respond when someone politely greet you?" Hongki commented with a blank expression painted on his face though I can sense that he was quite displeased.

"Eh? Are you mad? I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I bowed almost ninety degrees.

"Why do keep on asking for forgiveness?" he sound irritated.

"I'm sorr—"gasps "I'm—"

"Sshh! Let's get going before the bus leaves us behind," he said as he begun to walk to the direction of the elevator.

I pouted as I followed him without any protest.

"You know what? You've changed a lot," I started as we waited for the bus.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hongki looked at me sideways his eyes speculative.

"You seem a lot quite and serious now as compare when we we're just kids because from what I recall Hongki was such a naughty kid. Another thing is that you don't even tease me anymore because you even tried to make me stop crying last night," I explained attentively.

"Yeah all of us change you know but about teasing you? Who said that I even changed that—fatty?" he smirked enjoying it now.

"YA! I'm not fat, you see!" I put my hands on my hips making my line visible; straighten up my back and had my chest out. I looked at him proudly with 'see-how-sexy-I-am' written all over my face but he immediately looked away. Then I realized that we weren't kids anymore. _He's a guy and I'm a girl, of course it is awkward showing off my body like this. Babo._ In a hurry, I recomposed myself and let out an awkward laugh.

Breaking the silence, he said, "But you, you didn't change at all."

"Eh?" I looked up since I had my head bowed after what I just did.

"The way you cry. It didn't change. You were the only person I knew who has that way of crying that's why I had an idea who you were."

I didn't know how to respond. He hasn't forgotten about me after all. _Why? What does that mean? Is his childhood memory that precious too that he couldn't forget about it? Though I'm just a part of it, even though I'm not the whole reason he couldn't forget his childhood, it made me happy at least._

"Ya? Aren't you coming? You'll wait for another 15 minutes before another bus stop here," a voice interrupted my thoughts.

Hongki was already on the bus when I saw him. I hopped in and sat beside him.

"Hongki ah?"

"Waeyo?"

"Uhmm just want to ask. Why did you call me fatty when I wasn't even fat before? And why do you always make me cry and then laugh after?"

He looked at me for a second, I expected for an answer but he ignored me and turned his attention outside the window.

"YA! WAE? WAE?"

"Ya! Don't scream! It's not like I'm at the other mountain," he paused and hesitated for a second but continued. "I called you fatty because you're cheeks were chubby and I made you cry often because I thought you were cute when you're chubby cheeks got red and lips quiver. So don't ask me anymore okay?" as soon as he finished he put on his white ears phones and closed his eyes.

_Eh? Eh? __Eh?_

_Eh? Eh? __Did I hear him just right? Or something just got stuck in my ears that sound waves couldn't get through? Was I hearing things._

"Yafatty, is that your new hobby now, eating pencils while thinking hard? Don't over do it you're brain might explode," a mocking voice disrupted my thoughts.

"Eh?" I put the pencil which I have been biting the whole time, away from my mouth as soon as I heard the familiar voice.

Hongki sat on the chair in front of me. He had his hands on the back of the seat while his head rested on his palms. His eyes danced as he continued to watch me. The site disturbed me and so I jumped up in order to avoid his alluring stare.

"Wae? Why jumpy all of a sudden?" he frowned as if it wasn't his fault that I was unresponsive after what he said this morning.

"A-aniyo," I sounded defensive.

He stood up and sighed, "Let's go and eat lunch then." He started walking with his hands inside his pockets.

"I thought we were going to eat lunch?" I asked in confusion as I trail behind and keep up with Hongki. He was too fast.

"Yeah were eating lunch," he answered without facing my direction.

"But the cafeteria's at the opposite end?"

"Is that the only place we could have our lunch?"

"Eh?" question marks were written all over my face.

He turned his head to me and then…..smiled.

_He is dazzling. _

My mouth gapped as soon as we entered a green house behind our school. The outside makes it looks dull, as if it's nothing impressive at all but as soon as you enter, it would blow up your mind. Inside it was a small and simple yet breathtaking and sensationally gorgeous garden. It was showered with different kinds of flower which gives the mesmerizing fragrant scent of the place. The ceiling wasn't that high and so there were few hanging plants while few vines grow on the walls. At the center of green house was a fountain which wasn't working but looks well taken cared of while a pathway leads to the end of the sea of flowers where a wooden swing stood.

Hongki directed me to the end of the pathway. We we're almost there when I noticed there were foods prepared for the both of us which were placed on a table at the side near the swing.

'_Wow!' _was the first thing that escaped my mouth.

"See? Cafeteria's not the only place where we could eat. In here, we could eat in peace," he said almost as if bragging.

"You even prepared lunch for us!" my voice sounded so impressed. I didn't know if I would be embarrassed because of the fact that he went through all of this just for me or would be touched because he actually did this just for me? I didn't even know what I really meant.

He smiled almost proud of himself. "Students don't go here often so I always come here to pass some time even though I'm not really a nature lover. It's just that it reminds me of a place where we used to go, remember?"

"Eh?" I tried to recall but I couldn't retain any information at all.

He rolled his eyes as he opened the food container, picked up two kimbaps and shoved both to his mouth. He was munching like a cute little child with his cheeks looking as if it were swollen. "We always have gone to that place in our minds right?"

I tried to recall again and all of a sudden the memories came rushing to me.

_It was the first time I met Hongki. I was crying that day when he first approached me; he asked me what's wrong. I pointed at the pot where the sun flower I was growing withered. I couldn't remember well but the next thing I knew was that he ran out of the classroom and went back with a blue flower in his hand. It was a Scarlet Pimpernel, though I didn't know what it was called back then. He held it to me so as to stop my crying parade, it worked. He sat beside me, commanded me to shut my eyes close, and then he started describing a garden with full of colorful flowers, he let me imagine I was there and was sitting on a swing in which he was pushing. I was delighted back then and whenever we had time, we would try to imagine that place and as we visit it, the more the flowers grow and the more it makes it look like a reality._

"Remember it now?" again; the same voice interrupted my thoughts. "You were out of it for moment."

"YES I REMEMBER IT WELL!" I exclaimed.

"You don't have to shout, it's not like I'm deaf or something. Oh well shall we eat now? I'm quite hungry just watching you recall the past," he got the food container and sat on the swing. He patted the empty space beside him motioning me to take a sit.

"What's this for anyway?" I asked as soon as I sat down.

"Eh?" he seemed alarm now, like he too wasn't sure why he was doing this. For a while, I thought he lost his cool. "W-well you could take this as mmm—a pay back? Yes a pay back for the dinner last night or— a welcoming party maybe."

"Chincha?" I half smiled.

"Ne."

"Eh? I didn't know you were this sweet," though it sounded like a joke, I do mean it. I smiled widely this time.

He stared back, his gentle eyes fixed on me for moment and then he smiled brightly I could use a pair sunglasses.

My mouth stopped munching, automatically swallowing the bolus. My whole body seemed to malfunction; my breathing stopped, blood rushed to my face while my heart rate suddenly increased. I wasn't really sure what was going on but one thing for sure was that this guy in front of me caused it all.


	5. Horror or Romantic ?

Days go by just like that; Hongki and I would always ate lunch together in our secret place. We would either buy food first before going there or he would let his mom prepare it since he doesn't really trust my cooking skills. I remembered one time when I have finally convinced him that I would prepare the lunch; he had one condition 'let my mom do it.' I was hurt of course, I didn't bother talking to him the whole ride home but as soon as we stepped outside the bus he went and bought me an ice cream. I forgave him right away even though I admit it's kind of childish—oh well, it _is_ childish.

In our class, he wouldn't to talk me that much but as soon as we were out of the gates, he talk like there's no tomorrow. After all, he was still the Hongki I knew, the talkative, naughty little kid.

"AHHHHH!" I shivered as I hid behind the pillow.

"Yah! What's the point of watching horror movies when you would always cover your face when the ghost comes out," Hongki had his eyes on the screen while forcefully seizing the pillow from me. It was Saturday night, Hongki and I were in my dark room munching junk foods and watching movies. It wasn't in the original plan that we would watch horror though.

I held it tight. "But it's scary," my voice sounded like a whining child.

"That's the point. Now give me that pillow," he said as he snatched away the only shield I had. Since we we're sitting on the floor near the television as soon as the pillow was out of my face, a bloody ghost appeared on the screen.

That did it. I screamed my heart out and hugged tightly anything that was close to me. I shut my teary eyes close as I tried to calm myself down. _I hate these damn horror movies!_

A moment passed, when Hongki finally spoke up. "Erm—could you loosen up a bit? I can't breathe."

"Eh?" I flickered my eyes open taking in the awkward position we were in. My arms were actually around his neck the whole time and that our faces were almost touching. I immediately backed away with a burning face. "I'm sorry."

He breathed in relief as soon as I let go. "I thought I was gonna die. You're arms might look thin but— are you working out or something?" he mocked.

"Yah! "

"Okay okay I'm sorry," he said sounding not sorry at all.

I stood up to turn on the lights but was suddenly stopped by him. "Wae?"

"Sshh," he put a finger on his lips appearing to be looking past me. His eyes seemed frighten at something in my balcony. He pointed at it trying to say something but his voice won't come out.

Hongki's action brought a chill down my spine. A cold wind came striking every part of my body, I froze.

"F-fatty? What's that behind you?"

"W-what's behind me? Y-yah, stop joking around Hongki-ah," I stammered.

"I-I'm not joking. T-there's really something behind you!"

At that very moment, I gave out a scream that might crush down the whole building and without a second thought I run out from the room freaking out.

"Yah fatty, chakaman!" I heard Hongki said but I didn't care, all I know was that I'm going out of this apartment.

I felt tears poured down my eyes. _I hate these freaking ghosts!_

I reached for the main door but someone one stopped me. I gasped.

"Yah! Ji Yeon-ah! I was just joking back there!"

"Joking?" it took me a while to process what he just said. "Didn't you know how scared I was?" tears won't stop as I said that. My knees gave away this time as I buried my tear-soaked face in palms.

Suddenly, I felt warm arms wrapped around my shivering body.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you would react like this. I was insensitive. I'm sorry."

"You're really an asshole you know?" I said after a while, sniffing.

He looked down at me and when he noticed I wasn't that angry after all, he smiled and gently let go of me, "I know, right? I'm an asshole."

I rolled my eyes as the side of my lips twitched up. "You finally called me Ji Yeon, right?"

"Huh? Did I? The ghost is getting in your head, you must be hearing things."

"Yah!" I threw him a one-more-ghost-talk-or-you'll-die look.

He laughed. "Okay I'll stop."

All the lights were out and the moonlight was the only thing that brightened up the place. There came upon a moment of silence, we were sitting side by side and was looking out at the wide glass window in front of us. I noticed he was looking at me for a while and so I stared back.

"Wae?"

"A-aniyo," he shook his head avoiding my eyes.

I shrugged.

"Fatty?"

"Wae? Yah! Don't call me that!"

"Erm— will you promise me that you'll always come whenever I needed you or whenever I'm depressed these coming days?"

"This coming days?" _why won't you make me promise to be by your side not just this coming days but always?_ I mentally gasped. _What am I talking about? _

"Yeah if you do, I promise to make anything you wish come true and tell a secret of mine you haven't learned before."

"Eh? Promise? Secret?" my eyes glittered. I love those things. "You're on!—oh anyway can I make a wish right now?"

Hongki wore an I-thought-so expression, "Yep sure."

"Take me to the beach!"

"Beach? Haven't you gone there yet?"

"I have but I haven't gone with you. We only went to mountains when we were kids."

He snorted, "Alright the beach then."

"How about your secret?"

"That can wait."

"Eh?" I pouted.

"I'm going to tell you about my that at the beach," he said and stood up. "Well I must go know. I'm sure your parents will be here in a minute."

"Oh right," I got up feeling my lower body numb.

As soon as I was on my feet he patted my head. "You don't know how much I'm thankful that I finally found you again after all this years—Ji Yeon-ah," he smiled almost as if a moonlight angel just came down from the skies and for some reason that made my heart beat so fast while I felt as if the earth just run out of oxygen.


	6. The Feeling of Confussion

After changing into my PE uniform, I shut my locker close. When I turned around I gasped finding Seo Joon, Sora and Ji Hye stood in front of me.

"Good luck later. Hope you run well," Seo Joon smiled meaningfully.

"Oh—ahh ne," I replied with an awkward laugh.

The three girls then smirked and went out of the room.

I followed them out after a moment and just as I stepped outside the locker room, "Ya Fatty-ah what did those three tell you?"

_Why do people keep on appearing out of no where today? _I thought sighing. "Nothing in particular just bid me good luck, wae?"

"Aniyo," Hongki said looking suspicious.

I looked at him unconvinced.

"Never mind that," he paused and looked at me head-to-toe. His expression changed all of a sudden, like he was kind of embarrassed or something.

"Is there something wrong with my clothes?" I asked noticing.

"A-aniyo!" he said defensively as he started to walk. "Let's get going before we run late for PE class."

I narrowed my eyes figuring out what might be wrong when I heard him muttered, "Why do PE uniforms of girls in Korea have to be that short? Are they out of clothe or something?"

I let out a ton of air from my lungs as I stood at the starting point of the track. Seriously my stomach felt like butterflies were eating it or rather caterpillars were eating it. _This is just for PE but why the hell am I this nervous? Oh yeah, maybe it's because of the fact that I'm not very confident with my running skills, it's just that neither my bodily balance nor my respiratory track can be trusted in this kind of situation._

I looked at the crowd of my classmates at side of the track when my eyes instantly landed on Hongki. He looked back at me for a moment and smiled with his eyes then mouthed, 'fighting'.

For some reason, that made me froze. _How could he do this to me? Isn't it enough that I felt my knees quiver because of this freaking 100 meter sprint, why make me feel even weaker with his stare and all? Aish! Chincha! _

Without a warning the whistle blew signaling us to start. Being caught by surprise, I was the last one to start the race but luckily someone has worst running skills than mine. I laughed evilly inside.

In the mid of the race, without a warning my foot caught up with rock and tripped. It wasn't just a simple trip tough. Since I lack control of balance within my body, in a second I was falling down. The impact of my right knee and my palms on the ground was as painful as getting stubbed even though I haven't experienced it yet, I felt like dying in that very second. But as if an angel come down from the skies to fetch me what happened next made my heart skip two or three bits.

Hongki with his worried eyes gently pick me up from the ground. He then carried me the bridal way and marched away from the speechless crowd.

Hongki settled me on the infirmary bed without talking as he went to get a first aid kit.

We were silent as he cleaned my wounds. Occasionally, I would whimper and for some reason it made us uneasy.

Because of the burning silence, I decided to put out the fire. It took me all my courage to open my mouth, "I-I'm sorry Hongki-ah… for making you do all this things."

He blew away the pain from my wounds and said, "What are you talking about? This doesn't bother me at all and it's my fault anyway."

"Eh? It's not your fault. It's because of this weak body of mine."

"Aniyo. Don't blame yourself okay? I should've known that something like this would happen after what those girls told you," he appeared to be anxious, worried, guilty or a mixture of those.

"What do you mean? I don't get you at all," I asked feeling worried too.

"Never mind that I was just talking to myself. Oh well, it's finished. I'll be watching so don't worry anymore instead take a rest for a bit," he said as he helped me lie down.

"Gomawo," I looked up at him with a sincere smile.

I wasn't sure but I thought I saw him blush as he went to stand by the window.

As I closed my eyes, Hongki's worried face earlier flashed inside my mind. It made my heart pound hard against my chest. In a second, that made me feel confused. _How can a friend make me feel this way? How come whenever I see his face, his smile something inside me goes wrong? Do I just see him as a friend? Or more that that? ...Do I like him?_ the thought made me shiver. _What am I thinking? He's just a friend, a childhood friend. _I sighed and decided not to think anymore. _I'm just tired I better get some sleep or else I'll go mad._


	7. Liar

"Ya," a voice interrupted my blank mind. I looked up at her from where I was seated and found Soo Jeon and her two underlings stood in front of me.

I took off my earphones and innocently spoke, "Waeyo?"

The three girls shoot me with deadly glares. Soo Jeon let out an irritated sigh, "_'Waeyo?'_ Ya come with us for a second. Let's talk."

I was about to reply when my phone beeped. It read; Hongki: I'm at the Han River. I need you, I'm hurt.

My eyes popped out, "Let's talk later Soo Jeon-ssi. I have something to attend to. Chosunghamnida." I bowed and ran full speed.

"Ya chakaman! Ya! Aish! Chincha!" I heard the girls curse as I left the classroom.

Out of breath, I finally reached the Han River with first aid materials on my hand, which I bought on my way. I spotted Hongki seated on a bench. I called out his name. As soon as he turned his head to my direction, he smiled a smile as if saying 'thank god you came'.

I rushed up to him feeling nervous that I was too late, "Yah where are you hurt? Is it bad? Why didn't you just go to the hospital instead of waiting here for m—"

"Sit first," he said cutting me off as he patted the empty space beside him. "Sorry I made you worry."

"How could I not worry when I knew you were hurt? And we had a promise right_?" But even though we didn't have that promise I will still come. I can't stand seeing you hurt,_ I felt as if my blood pressure just rose. "But—ya! You seem fine? Are you playing with me again?"

"I'm not playing with you. I really am hurt—but not physically," he sighed as he sit back and stared blankly at the waters.

"Mwo?"

"Fatty-ah," he looked at me with gloomy eyes. "Please let me stay like this for a moment," he then closed his eyes as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

I froze and couldn't argue at all. I gulped as he moved his head in a position his comfortable with. After a moment of silence he finally spoke up, "The thing I'm going to tell you at the beach. I think it can't wait any longer." He pulled his head up, held both of my arms and looked deeply into my eyes. "Nan—Nul—"

"Hongki-ah!" someone called from behind leaving what he was about to say hanging in the mid air.

We both turn our heads in the direction of the voice. Not far from us stood a pretty girl about our age, her smile slowly faded as she approached us. Her eyes weren't leaving me.

Stopping the girl on her tracks, Hongki, who was still holding my arms suddenly pulled me towards him and—chu~~! Our lips met and it stayed there for a while as if time just suddenly stopped. His lips felt soft against mine and his breathe was warm that it made me high. I didn't know why but I closed my eyes and let myself be drowned in this moment that I felt like I was in heaven.

I heard footsteps running away and with that I snapped back to reality. I pulled back with my eyes widely open while blood rush to my face. I stood up and ran away without looking back at the first man I have ever kissed. _My first kiss, _I thought as I run touching my lips.

"Yah Ji Yeon-ah! Are you listening to me?" I heard omma called out from the kitchen.

I sat on the carpet staring blankly at the television screen. I dropped the pencil that I have been biting which landed on the pile of papers and notebooks on the table. "Ah… What were you saying omma?"

"Haish~ chincha. I said go to your room; it seems that you can't concentrate on your homework because of what you are watching."

I checked out the home works I was working on and dang! I haven't started anything yet. I sighed and dragged myself up to my room. As soon as I was there I threw my whole body and so as my notebooks on the bed. I lied flat on my stomach while my head was buried on the pillow. A moment later, I heard the door suddenly shut open.

"Wae?" I pulled my head up to see who that was and as expected it was my mother.

"Hongki-ssi's looking for you. I told him to wait in the living—"

I gasped and immediately sat up in panic. I felt my blood rush to my face like it might start to squirt out from my nose or something, "Omma! Why did you let him know I was here?"

"Omo! Wae? It's my first time seeing you not _so_ excited about Hongki?" she grinned.

"It's not that omma," I paused as an idea came up to me. Coughing, I pulled the comforter up to my head and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Omma I think I caught a cold. Tell him I can't talk to him for now or he'll get sick too." I coughed again.

"Aigoo~ araso. I'll tell him that…teenagers really are aigoo~ never mind. Oh anyway I know you're doing fine so don't forget to finish your home works before you go to sleep okay?" I heard her sigh as she closed the door.

_Good thing God gave me a mother who can see right through me but understands my feeling all too well. Saranghae omma!...Sarang? Sarang. _The word suddenly made me think of Hongki and the kiss we had yesterday. Not realizing at all, my fingers were touching my lips and I was actually blushing but then, reality came striking me like thunder.

_Why the hell would he kiss me? _

_Why did he do that after he saw that girl?_

_Who is that girl anyway? _

The next morning, Sunday, I decided to take a walk. But as soon as I was out of our apartment I saw the least thing I ever expected to see. No, it's not a baby being abandoned nor a kpop artist who happened to be sleeping outside our apartment's door but a pretty girl who stood beside Hongki's apartment. Yep, who would expect to see _that _girl again at this very moment?

She returned my shocked gaze with a blank one and then her lips twitched into a cold smile. But not the arrogant way, it just felt like the smile was accompanied with nothing, no feelings nor emotions attached.

"Annyeong hasaeyo," she started as she approached me. "If I'm not mistaken, you were the girl with Hongki last time right?"

"Ah—d-de," I bowed at her and she did the same.

"I've bee wishing to talk to you since that day. Do you have a minute?"

I nodded and with that we came down at the café next to our building.

Silence. Cold eerie silence. Those words maybe the best to describe the air that surrounded us as we sat opposite from each other at a table inside the café. The girl had been silent for a while it made my saliva almost dry. _Calculating what she was about to say maybe? Aish! Molla! I have been confused enough about the kiss already she isn't going to add more, is she?_

"I think we haven't been introduced properly yet, right?" she tried hard to smile but her eyes gave her away. I don't why but for some reason I felt like this girl looks sad and lonely even though she tries hard to mask it with cold, emotionless expression.

"Ah de," I smiled awkwardly.

"I'm Kang Min Ji."

"Park Ji Yeon hamnida. Nice meeting you."

She nodded while biting her lower lip, "the reason I wanted to talk to you was about Hongki-ah. Mmmm…I don't really know what your relationship with Hongki-ah is but all I know is that he and I haven't broken up yet." She started as tears suddenly fell from her eyes. I was surprised not only by the fact that she is crying but the fact they haven't broken up yet.

_The girl who left Hongki in pain and without friends is this very same girl I'm talking to?_

"He and I have been in a relationship since we entered high school and I know I have hurt him enough by living him and because of that I'm willing to forget what I have seen last time. I understand why he have done that, he wants me feel the very same feeling he felt when I left him. I know he still loves me and I'm willing to wait until he comes back to me again so please don't misunderstand the kiss and please don't make him confused anymore if—you don't really love him."

The girl continued to shed tears while I—I was left frozen. _He still loves her that's why they haven't broken up yet? He has been waiting for her all this time? That kiss we shared—mean nothing at all? It was just to make her jealous? But after that he will run back to her again? How can I be this stupid? Of course he just sees me as a friend because this girl here is the one he really loves. Babo._

I stood up and look at her holding back my tears, "What do you mean I don't really love him? I—I love him—as a friend. Of course! Yes! Don't worry Min Ji-ssi I'm just his friend. And—and yeah! We really planned on making you jealous but we haven't got the time to think of a decent plan that's why we ended up kissing. I didn't take that kiss seriously; it doesn't mean anything at all of course. Well—I'll better get going and oh! Please don't tell him I blurted out the whole jealousy scheme. Well goodbye." I tried hard to smile as I walked out from the café.

As soon as I was out of the suffocating place, I broke into a run. I didn't care about how clumsy I am and how weak my cardio-respiratory system were, all I care was to run far away, away from reality.

_I really am a liar._


	8. Confession, here, there, and everywhere

Almost a week had past after that incident in the café, it had been a very exhausting week since I, Park Ji Yeon, decided to avoid, ignore and stay away from Hongki. I think this is the best solution to clarify things up, with this maybe my feelings for him would calm down, settle or even forgotten. With this, I hope Hongki could go back to Min Ji and I, on the other hand, could return from where it all started, a friend.

I opened up my locker and placed my books in a messy way. I usually am a tidy person when it comes to my things but not to the extent of being a neat freak but these past few days it seemed not to bother me anymore because every time I clean my locker up the next day I'll still find it filthy anyway, a fake snake, cockroach, tarantula or rat would come out of it as if it was a reptile room or something. But the thing is those prank don't even scare me anymore; I have too much in my hand to even go down to the level of this childishness. _Maybe if they really put a ghost there, it'll sure scare the hell out of me._

This time tough I didn't find anything strange in my locker and with that I shut it closed.

"I finally caught you," the voice suddenly made me jump.

I span around and there he stood. "H-Hongki-ah."

"I'm glad you still know my name. I thought you had amnesia since you act like were strangers this couple of days," he said almost pouting. "Are you mad at me?"

My heart started to pound hard as I looked at his face, _He_ _really is pouting right now and he looks so damn cute. Otteokaji? Otteokaji? My feelings for him haven't settled yet, I can't see him right now or it'll be too late. Miyanhe Hongki-ah! _

Instead of answering, I started to run as fast as I could, I could be a runner. But if it was a race against me and him, I bet Hongki will surely win the first place.

As I reached the hallways where students don't pass by often, my pace slowed down because of the fact that I was out of breathe and that the place was leading to the principal's office. When I got at the bottom of the staircase, a hand suddenly seized me and pinned me against the wall.

"Ya stop fooling around and tell me what's wrong already," Hongki said towering over me. His palms were against the wall in each of my sides so that I couldn't escape. My face and his were almost an inch away, it made me uneasy, "Tell me; is it because of the kiss? You haven't been acting like this until after I kissed you."

"Ya! Are you just going to keep your mouth shut like this? Tell me what's wrong please. I can't stand this already; you were avoiding me the whole week, ignoring my calls and we even stop going home together, at least give me an authentic reason why are you doing all of this. Is it because of that kiss? Forget it ever happened then, that it doesn't mean anything at all just please stop avoiding me like this!" his voice was more remorseful than I expected.

"I'm already doing that you idiot! I tried forgetting it but whenever I see you, I can't stop thinking of that moment. And I already knew from the start that it doesn't mean anything at all because you already have someone you love," tears uncontrollably fell from my eyes leaving him surprise. "I—I thought my first kiss would be as special as I expected. I thought I could share it with the one I love who loves me back but that—that kiss we shared was one sided because you—you already have someone special in your heart and now she's back!" I wiped away my tears with my hand and broke free from him, "Instead of wasting your time on me. You better get back to the girl you truly love," I turned to walk away as I tried hard to smile but a frown came out instead.

My feet uncontrollably broke into another run. This past few days I have been running quiet often and I wasn't a runner at all. Compared to an amateur runner, I'm only just starting but I already lost my very first race.

_Does first love have to be this painful? _

_I'm falling, falling again. How many times do I have to trip and stumble down to make them happy? _

I found myself lying face flat on the ground savoring the pain made by the impact of my forehead and the ground. It made me dizzy for a bit but I still managed to get up. I felt blood oozed from the fresh wound on my forehead.

"Oops! I'm sorry about that…my foot was on the way," Soo Jeon's face was the first one I made out from the crowd of girls surrounding me. Oh and it was her who said that too.

Suddenly I felt water pouring down my head.

"Oops! My hand slipped," a girl from behind said.

Flour. Water. Egg. And more cake ingredients were thrown to me as if they were baking me into human cake or something. But I just stood there, I just couldn't feel anything anymore, my body, my mind and my heart felt numb. I don't care what happens to me anymore. I feel tired.

But before they can even bake me alive and put me inside an oven and before my consciousness escape me, someone put a blazer around me while he held my hand.

"Stop with this nonsense already!"

_This voice. Hongki?_

As if confirming my guess he squeezed my hands tightly and spoke up in anger, "I don't understand why you keep on doing this things with the girls I like but one thing for sure if you ever lay your hands on Ji Yeon again; I swear you'll never get away with it. This time…I will not make the same mistake I did," with that he dragged me away from the center of the silent crowd.

We were seated side by side in with overwhelming silence on the infirmary bed. For some reason, every time we visit the infirmary the doctor is a no show.

Hongki's expression appeared to be so worried as he brought out his handkerchief and started to wipe the flour off my face.

"Thanks for saving me. I'm glad you still see me as a friend after I have told you," I thought without realizing I said it too loud.

But before he could even say anything, I drifted off to unconsciousness.


	9. Everyone's Acting Wierd

I slowly flickered my eyes open feeling as if I have been sleeping for how many years. The wound on my forehead had been patched while my filthy uniform was changed into a more decent one. I looked around my surroundings and realized I was in my own room.

_How did I get here?_

The door slowly opened as my mother emerged from it with a bowl of congee and a bottle of water on both hands. She smiled in relief as she approached me settling the things she carried on the table beside my bed.

"Thank God you're awake. Are you feeling better now?" she said as she sat next to me and caressed my back.

"De," I almost whispered.

"Here eat something I bet you're hungry given that you were out of it since yesterday. Your school called me to fetch you and explain everything to me. I'm sorry you have to injure all of this, if I knew that this would happen we shouldn't have moved here," she almost cried explaining.

"No omma don't say that. I promise this will not happen again. Your daughter's not that weak, it's just that the timing was not that good."

"Aigoo~ you poor thing. Come here," she moved towards me and gave me tight hug. "Here you must eat now and then after that go take a shower. We're going out."

"Where to?"

"You'll see," she eagerly jumped up like a teenage girl in love and left the room humming.

_What's with her all of a sudden?_

Okay so mom went ahead and said to be waiting for me in front of the building but—where the hell is she? I've been calling her for the last few minutes but she wouldn't pick up. I'm already getting impatient and at the same time scared when finally I received a text message from her saying that something came up and she had to go their company for a while.

"What's the matter with her? This is the first time she cancelled our mother-and-daughter time together? Mmmm—never mind, the thing in their company must have been very important," I sighed and decided to walk in a park just outside the building.

In my surprise, a little girl suddenly tugged my sleeves. She looked up at me smiled as she handed an ice cream and a piece of paper to me, "Unnie, someone wants to give this to you."

I leaned towards the girl until our heads were on the same level, "Gomawo~ but who is that someone?"

The girl's eyes narrowed as she think, "Namjachingu?"

"Namjachingu?" I echoed, confused.

"Ne ne! Maybe he's your boyfriend since he was looking at you the whole time you were waiting in front of the building. Did you quarrel that's why you have a patch on your forehead?"

"Eh?"

"We'll I think he's not a bad person. Unnie, you two should make up you can't afford to loss a boyfriend who looks so good!"

"Eh?" _Am I really talking to a little girl?_

The girl giggled and waved goodbye as she run towards her playmates.

I read the note on my hands in confusion. It said, 'It's strawberry, your favorite ice cream flavor. Eat this before it melts. Hope you feel better now. I really wish you could forgive me after eating this just like you always did.'

I looked around half expecting to find in the crowd a smiling angel but there was no sign of him.

I felt another tug on my sleeves, this time it was a little boy holding a blue flower.

"Noona," he started. "This is sce—sca—scartel—"

"Scarlet Pimpernel," I almost whispered in astonishment.

"Yes! Yes! That's what he said it was called. He wanted to give this to you with this note. I really hope you could make up with your boyfriend soon noona," he smiled as he turned to run away.

_Namjachingu? _ _What's with these kids all of a sudden?_

The note says: 'Remember this? I hope you do. I'm still on with what I promised you. Meet me at the train station today. I'll be waiting so be sure to come.'

For the first time, my mind actually worked slower that it took me a whole lot of time to process what just happened. _Why is doing this? Why make so much effort just to be forgiven? What is it with you, Hongki?_

With my eyes wondering in the crowd, I spotted a girl with a sad porcelain face, she slowly approached me. I recognize it was Min Ji.

"Annyeong hasaeyo," she started.

I bowed. The situation made me feel awkward remembering what we talked about in the café.

"Ji Yeon-ssi I'm going back to states and I just wanted to say sorry for what I have said when we first met. I didn't realize all of it; I was the one who misunderstood it all. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about Min Ji-ssi?" _I really am clueless. _

She tried to smile but I could see she was about to burst into tears. "Just tell me you forgive me and with that I could go back to states without coming in between you and Hongki, please?"

"Ah—ah de, I forgive you then," _What's happening?_

Just as she finished saying sorry a crowd of little kids started to push me playfully towards the side walk where a taxi was waiting for me. The door was opened so as soon as they pushed me forcefully I ended up at the back seat of the car.

"Ahjussi what's happening?" that was the only thing I managed to say as the engine started. The mirror at the front seat reflected my face with an expression of what-the-hell-is-going-on all over my face.

The driver just smiled at me as a response.

When I finally snapped out of it, we were already at the train station. The driver even said that I don't need to pay since my "boyfriend" already paid for my fare.

My mouthed gapped as the taxi drove away. I walked inside the station with my head spinning round. I wanted to just run up to a stranger and asked him WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? AM I STILL DREAMING OR WHAT? But if did that maybe I'll end up in a mental hospital instead.

As I walked around the busy station of Seoul I noticed it was already dark outside. I checked out my wrist watch. It read 6:09 pm. Feeling tired I decided to decided to take a rest on a bench I spotted not far from where I stood. As I approached nearer, someone caught my attention. He was seated on the bench. He had a short black hair and had two piercings in his left ear. His head was bobbing, probably sleeping, while white familiar earphones were plugged to both his ears. I sat beside him since it was the only seat unoccupied when suddenly his head fell on my shoulders. I cringed in surprise while he suddenly woke up and slowly opened his eyes.

My eyes popped out as I realized it was HONGKI!

We were eyeing each other for a whole minute when I finally snapped out and spoke, "Y-you cut your hair. Last time your hair was until your shoulders but now it's—"

He snickered, "Yeah."

"And y-you—p-piercing—"

This time he laughed heartily, "You're speaking gibberish but I think I get you. Nope, my pierces were there ever since so don't be too surprised." He looked at his watch, "Oh! It's our train come on!"

In a split of second, he was holding my hand as we got on the train.


	10. Let's Stop Being Friends

It was jam-packed when we got inside the train and so we didn't have any choice but to stand up. While Hongki's eyes wondered, mine were glued at our hands still holding tight.

When he noticed, he abruptly let go of mine with an awkward smile and then he looked away appearing to be embarrassed.

We were silent as we headed to our destination and after a while we finally got to sit. The people got lesser and lesser until five to ten persons were only left in the train excluding us.

Since it had been a very confusing and at the same time exhausting day, I didn't noticed I actually slept until I woke up and found my head on top of Hongki's shoulder and that his head was on top of my head too. I wanted to pull my head up but was afraid it would wake up Hongki so we stayed in that position for a while until my neck started to feel numb.

"H-hongki-ah?" it took me all my courage to say his name.

In my relief, he automatically dragged up his head as soon as he heard his name.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," I said.

He just smiled and then looked around, "We're almost there."

"Chincha? Oh yeah I almost forgot. Where are we heading by the way?"

"De, well you'll see. What time is it?"

"7:39. Wae?"

"We'll maybe get there by eight o'clock. Want to listen to music first?" he looked at me side ways offering one of his earphones.

I nodded sheepishly and before I could get the earphone myself, he stroked my hair behind my ear and plugged it in gently.

His action made my face blush; he noticed that too but in my relief he just smiled and sat back.

We comfortably stayed like that in silence until we reached our destination.

A cold wind came striking me as soon as we were out of the station and that's when I realized I was just wearing an over-sized shirt and a pair of jeans.

I was shivering and was rubbing my shoulders as I waited for Hongki outside. When he finally came, he handed over two cups of hot chocolate to me and took off his jacket. And just like what he did last time, he put it around my shoulders and then got the other cup from my hand.

Not until now I realized that his smell was as fragrant as the blossoming flowers of spring and that his only presence can be as warm as the sun of summer.

As I push my thoughts away he started, "You better drink that up before it gets cold."

"Ah—de."

He laughed at how jumpy I was every time he spoke. "Does your wound still hurts?" he asked as he drunk his chocolate.

I thoughtlessly pressed the patch in my head that made me almost curse in pain.

"Ya…Bapo ya? Why the hell did you do that for?" he sounded astonished and at the same time angry.

"Mwo? I just checked if it still hurts," I answered back.

He sighed and whispered, "You really are clueless you know."

"Mwo?" I shoot him a flesh-cutting look.

But he just laughed and looked at his watch. "It's almost nine o'clock should we run for it before it starts?" his voice was full of enthusiasm as he said that.

Before I could even disagree he took away our cups and held my hand as we broke into a race.

I was beginning to loss breathe but he was still running like crazy. "Hongki-ah! Where the hell are we going?"

He looked over his shoulder and answered with a wink, "to fulfill my promise right? Don't worry we're almost there."

Out of oxygen, we finally reached the beach and fell instantly on the soft sand. Hongki lied on his back while I on the other hand sat beside him catching my breath.

"Ya—why do we even have to run? It's not like the beach would disappear or something," I said as soon as my pulse slowed down.

Hongki bolted up and sat closer to me, "Naaa not because of that but because it's about to start."

"And what it might be?"

"There," as soon as he pointed at the horizon, fireworks started to fly up in the night sky.

My mouth gapped as I watched the beauty of it.

But in the mid of watching, Hongki suddenly spoke up that made me face his direction. He looked at me deeply in my eyes and said "Ji Yeon-ssi—can we stop being friends?"


	11. Love Is !

"Ji Yeon-ssi—can we stop being friends?"

It took me for a while to grasp what he just said. In an instant my tears dropped. _What is he saying? He didn't want to be friends with me anymore? Does this mean what he was doing was a goodbye gift or something? Wae? Wae? What's wrong?_

"You made all of this just to say that?" I said thoughtless. But before he could even explain I jolted up and started to walk away, really fast. _So this is what I just cost? _ I thought feeling stupid of myself.

"Ya Ji Yeon-ah! Don't you want to listen to rest of what I have to say?" Hongki grabbed my wrist before I could even get away. He laughed, "You really are a clueless girl who jump into conclusions that often."

_What is he talking about?_

He bend forward me until our eyes were on the same level and wiped away the tears on my cheeks, "I didn't imagine that the fatty Ji Yeon I knew would turn out to be as beautiful as you are right now."

A bright smile slowly formed on his flawless face as we continue to stare at each others eyes. After a moment he suddenly pulled me into a warm gentle tight hug and kissed the top of my head, "What I'm saying was could you stop being my friend and start being my girl instead?"

I heard his heart pounded fast against my face, I was rooted on the spot as the words continue to chant in my head.

His hands were still holding my shoulders as he gently broke the hug.

Staring blankly on my side, I involuntarily nodded my head.

"Chincha?" Hongki's voice was full of excitement as he pulled me again into bone-crushing hug. "Gomawo Ji Yeon-ah!"

I couldn't explain what was going on inside me, I wanted to cry because of happiness and laugh at my stupid conclusions. _If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up anymore._

The firework display just finished while the place once again fell into silence. The wave crushing to the shore was the and wind blowing past us were the only music in the background.

I bit my lips trying hard not to smile at how warm was Hongki's arm around my shoulders was as we sat on the sand staring up in the sky scattered with stars.

"Fatty-ah, let's wait until the sun rises," Hongki wink at me as he smiled.

My ears cringed at the word, "Ya! When will you stop calling me that?"

He laughed and thought for a moment, "Mmm—fine I won't be calling you that anymore but in one condition."

"What?"

He smiled evilly as he leaned towards my face and gave me a brief kiss. "That and the first one weren't one-sided at all," he said in a soft voice. "Okay so I won't be calling you fatty anymore. Can I call you honey then?" he smiled sweetly.

I laughed at how childish was his face looked like, "How many corny lines do you still have there?"

"Ya…are you mocking me now?" he said taking what I said as a declaration of war against him. "You'll regret that," he sais as he started tickling me until I was about to die.

"Ya oppa! Stop!" I blurted out without realizing what I just said.

He stopped immediately with his dancing eyes, "You called me oppa?"

"Naa I didn't," my eyes squinted. "The sand are getting in you're head, you're hearing things."

He snickered and pulled me towards him and said "Araso Ja-gi-ya!"

We laughed at how childish we were acting but with that we cuddled and waited until the sun rise.


End file.
